


Growing Cycles

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [23]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began as a simple third grade class project. Hers was the only pea plant to thrive. It accepted her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 June 2016  
> Word Count: 454  
> Written for: Katiepult  
> Prompt: Veronica. Gardening.  
> Summary: It began as a simple third grade class project. Hers was the only pea plant to thrive. It accepted her love.  
> Spoilers: Pres-series background for Ann & Veronica. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm not sure what it is about writing Ann with young Veronica, but I am really enjoying it. Maybe it's to balance some of the distance shown in the series. Whatever it is, I love doing it and want to do it some more.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The idea was to teach the children about the lifecycles of plants. Ostensibly, it would segue into similar discussions about animals and humans. Ann had approved the curriculum at this particular school as being more progressive than most, and didn't bat an eye at the tuition required. If it meant Veronica got a better education without being in one of those precociously pretentious Montessori schools that cropped up in every strip mall across the country, she'd pay any amount of money. Nothing was too good for her daughter.

When Veronica brought the little milk carton planter home for the first weekend, she guarded it like an overprotective first time mother. In the broadest sense of it, Ann decided that was apropos in its own way. Veronica had always been interested in the denizens of the aquarium, giving each a name and personality, based on some internal criteria that her mother never quite figured out. That she was giving her plant the same care and attention was hardly a surprise. She created her own little schedule, making sure it had enough water, sunlight, and warmth, and meticulously recorded all of her data in a composition book. She even found a way to convince her mother to go get worm castings from the nursery.

Each weekend throughout the course of the class project, Veronica brought Virgil home to be carefully monitored. It took everything in Ann not to laugh when her daughter had rolled her eyes at the apparent laziness in her classmates for not taking more interest in their plants. When Virgil's first little green shoot poked up through the soil, the girl had burst into proud tears and became even more vigilant over her little plant. Ann took her out for a special dinner that night to celebrate this milestone.

By the end of the project, it was little surprise to Ann that Veronica not only had the only pea plant to survive the process, but she also got the highest grade in class for her detailed research into the whole process. Virgil was put in a place of honor on the deck to continue growing as spring turned to summer.

Veronica refused to eat any of the peas that grew on her plant, but willingly took them to the park for the birds and squirrels to eat. She felt it was only right that she share them with the animals that might not easily have food otherwise. Ann didn't want to break her little heart by explaining that the park animals were quite capable of feeding themselves, so she simply left a container in the refrigerator to collect the peas, then accompanied Veronica to the park twice a week to leave the treats.


End file.
